The Effect Of a Boogeyman
by Arion Spartan
Summary: After completing his latest mission Commander Shepard gets a message about a new recruit.
1. Prologue: The Baba Yaga

_**Authors Note.**_

_**This is going to be the only Authors note that will be at the top of a chapter. First off welcome to the story my first story to be exact, reviews are welcome and if you want to discuss something you don't agree with and why I welcome PM on the subject. **_

_**Flames and I mean the message that doesn't describe why they believe what they say and insults myself or others will be removed. **_

_**Thirdly, this story takes place right after the end of John Wick, but all characters from John Wick Chapter 2 & 3 are canon. **_

_**Fourthly any other human language in the story was translated from English using Google Translate, so mistakes probably were made.**_

_**And finally, the action in the story and the thought patterns of John Wick is based on KTWizards story "A Man of Focus" with his permission. I highly suggest you check it out its one of the best stories I have ever read, now onto the story.**_

* * *

A man in a high-class suit with dark black hair salted with bits of grey continues to read a datapad, the room only illuminated by an orange and red glow given off by a dying star. He starts to take a drag of his cigarette as he watches a figure slowly appear before him.

"Commander, its good to see that your mission was completed even with the slight... complications that Warden Kuril gave you by withdrawing from our deal." Says the man, as he puts out his spent cigarette.

"Thank you, though I reckon you must be annoyed by losing the money you spent to acquire Jack TIM." Says a short dark black hair, clean-shaven man in black armour with a pair of white stripes and a single red stripe running down the right arm with the writing **N7** on his chest.

"While it's unfortunate that Cerberus funds were wasted on Kuril. It's a sacrifice I am willing to make to ensure humanities safety among the Terminus and beyond Commander" States TIM otherwise known as The Illusive Man.

"I had EDI contact you for more than a debriefing Commander." Continued The Illusive Man as he slid a finger across his datapad to send a data package to a datapad of Miranda's, with an order to take it to Shepard.

"Recently someone that could be an asset has made themselves known once again in certain circles that Cerberus takes a keen interest in. The asset is a master marksman, an expert in Hand-to-Hand, he's one of the premier operatives in the Galaxy. Any other information you will need Miranda will have, do you have any questions Commander?" Finished The Illusive Man as he lit a new cigarette.

"Just one, what the operatives name?" Asked Commander Shepard.

The Illusive Man eyes start to give off a light glow as the new cigarette bud burns. "John Wick"

* * *

"Almost." States a man who according to the nameplate on his is named Abram Tarasov looking out his office window onto his workers moving everything he owns into cars and trucks to be ship out.

"Sir, with all due respect, are you sure this is our best option? I mean, why can't we just correct the problem?" Question one of his most trusted subordinates.

"Because my fuckin' nephew killed a dog." Abram depressingly states "And he stole a car. A car... which currently is among our inventory."

"So we're giving everything up for a car?" Once again questions the subordinate.

"It's not just a car. It is John Wick's car." Abram angrily states.

"Oh." The subordinate says while swallows deeply.

"Sir, why don't we just give it back?" Asks the subordinate.

While this conversation is going on a man in a black suit, his face shielded by darkness walks up to a door and unlocks it with a golden pass.

"He killed my nephew, my brother and a dozen of my men. Over his car and a puppy, and you... you think he will stop now?" Questions Abram.

"Sir, he's one man." Resumes the subordinate "Why don't we just eliminate him?"

"John Wick... is a man of focus" Starts Abram.

"Commitment... and sheer fuckin' will!" Finish Abram.

As he says this we see a worker light a cigarette and out of the darkness comes a man with dark hair, dark brown eyes and clothed in a black suit who covers the man's mouth with his hands while the cigarette still in his mouth. The dark hair man then snapping the worker's neck.

"He once killed three men in a bar..." Starts Abram in the office.

"With a pencil, I know. I've heard the story." Cuts in the Subordinate.

"With a fucking pencil!" Exclaims Abram in disbelief "Who the fuck can do that?"

"I can assure you that the stories you hear about this man if nothing else" Continues Abram "has been watered down."

Abram then spins his chair around and look back out the window seeing the final trucks leave. Then as he goes to get up the phone rings. Both men's heads snap to the phone. Abram slowly picks up the phone.

"Da? (_Yes_?)" Answers Abrams.

A voice comes through the other end and says "U tebya moya(_You have my_)... mashina. (_Car._)"

The phone slips out of the Abrams hold as he whispers "Baba Yaga".

* * *

***BANG*** a body slams into the ground after he is shot off an overpass. John ignores it, he still has five targets to take down.

***BANG* *BANG*** two shots, one through the leg to expose the head and a second to the head, a confirmed kill.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

John weaves in behind a large SUV allowing it to take the shots, glass shards soar overhead but he ignores it them, it isn't his focus. 2 hostiles, one armed with an M-4 Shuriken; 24 rounds per thermal clip, 3 round burst, low accuracy and high recoil but fast-firing.

The other armed with an M-3 Predator; 15 round a thermal clip, medium accuracy and recoil but lower power.

The Shuriken takes a moment to aim properly, a quarter of that for those that are well trained. What's left of Viggo's men are not well trained.

But that's just an advantage that John will take to win. Counting the shots from the Shuriken 14... 11... 8 John moves around the front half of the SUV ***BANG*** firing one shot into the left shoulder of the wielder of the Shuriken, lower his priority.

But John still has to focus, closing the distance John throws a palm into the throat of the Russian, grasping his wrist and forcing the gun in it to face the Russian on John's left.

John forces him to fire the gun, ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* **unloading 6 of the last 8 rounds into the chest of the other Russian, possible kill but not confirmed.

Sweeping his leg behind the legs of the Russian in his grasp tripping him. John then spins his leg to knock the Russian gun out of his hands ***BANG*** then puts a round into his cranium.

The other had just started to turn as John finished the Russian, _too slow_ thought John as ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** as John put two round each into one of the Russians heads.

***BANG*** Fire one round into the skull of the downed Russian to his left confirming the kill, John continues to push forward.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Rushing behind a wall to hide from the income shots from the Russian's M-6 Carnifex. John peaks out and** *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** fires 3 rounds into the last Russian, two to the thorax and one to the cranium.

The last of Viggo's loyal men took care of John proceeds up the stairs to his right. Entering the room, John comes face to face with Abram Tarasov, brother to Viggo Tarasov and Uncle to Iosef Tarasov.

"John Wick" Draws Abram "The Baba Yaga."

"Mir? (_Peace?_)" Replies John grabbing the bottle of Vodka and starts to pouring two shots.

"Mozhet li takoy chelovek, kak ty, znat' mir? (_Can a man like you know peace?_)" Suggests Abram.

"Pochemu net? (_Why not?_)" answers John.

"Huh," Says Abram grabbing the glass "Mir(_Peace_)"

Cheering, both John and Abram down their glasses. Putting the class down John turns and leaves but as he does Abram gives a parting shot "Priyatnogo vykhoda na pensiyu, (_Enjoy your retirement_) Mister Wick"

John looks back then turns and leaves.

* * *

"He's in his sixties!" Blurts Shepard in shock after reading a portion of this "John Wick's" file.

"Yes, 61 to be precise, with current medical technology most humans can live to be 150 Shepard." States Miranda Lawson second in command of Cerberus Lazarus cell and the Normandy _SR-2_ with a razed eyebrow.

"I know that Miranda, my point is most people retire from this lifestyle by that age." Response Shepard as they walk towards the _S-2s_ Cockpit.

"He did, from what we understand he once again entered the lifestyle for an undiscovered reason, then he pursued his past associate and boss Viggo Tarasov and Viggo's son Iosef Tarasov." Responded Miranda.

"He proceeded to cut a bloody swath threw Viggo's men and his operations over 3 days, culminating in the death of Viggo, his son and over 70 of his men." Continued Miranda.

"I can see why TIM says he would be an asset." Muses Shepard, _he must be very skilled_ thinks Shepard.

"TIM?" Questions Miranda in confusion.

"Something I have taken to calling The Illusive Man. The first letter of each part of his name T, I and M making TIM." Explains Shepard as they enter the cockpit.

"Commander, Miranda" Greets Jeff Moreau AKA Joker.

"Joker set a course for Earth we have a new team member to pick up" Orders Shepard.

"Oh, what is it this time? A Quarian Biotic or is it a Cyborg Turian Supersoldier?" Quips Joker.

"A formerly retired human hitman named John Wick" Answered Shepard.

"I suppose that is interesting enough. We will be at Earth in about 10 hours Commander" State Joker.

"Understood, EDI, I want Miranda and Garrus notified when we get into Sol" Commands Shepard.

"Understood Shepard, is that all you need?" Ask EDI the _SR-2s_ AI

"Yes, that is all" States Shepard.

"Logging you out Shepard"

* * *

_**Disclaimer I don't own either John Wick or Mass Effect.**_

_**Well, that a wrap for the first chapter, this is where you can expect both review response and all following Authors notes to be.**_


	2. A Interesting Conversation

Walking down the stairs that lead to Abrams office, John finally lets himself relax and his focus to lower. He slowly walks towards a collection of cars covered with tarps.

With his body relaxed John realizes how tired he is, not physically but mentally.

He's tired of the killing, tired of the fear that is dealt with his name, He just wants to mourn in peace, be able to fulfil his promise. As he walks toward the car that has given him so many treasured memories but is apart of what caused this, John thinks he can finally retire.

John walked along the car's length, sharply pulling the tarp off as he went. When he is finished, John is greeted by the sight of a 2151 Mustang. Casually examining it for damage, he is pleased to find that it's in mint condition. Unlocking the driver's side door and enters the vehicle, pulling down the sun visor as he does, John is pleased to find a set of keys fall into his hands. Reaching for the glovebox John opens it and finds exactly what he's looking for, an old and faded birthday card.

As he picks it up a voice appears unbidden into his mind "What are you doing John?" Banishing the voice from his mind, John puts the card back and closes the glovebox. He then puts the keys into the ignition and starting the car, beginning the journey home.

* * *

Pulling into his garage, John pulls out his phone and plays a video.

"What are you doing John?" A woman's voice says as waves crash in the background.

"Looking at you," Responds John's voice.

"Come here," says the woman.

The video would continue to play, showing John and the woman kiss as the waves crash onto a beach. Closing the video, John gets out of his car and closes the garage door. As he walks out of the garage, a medium-sized black figure rushed towards him, hitting his right leg.

"Hey boy," John says as he bends over to pet his dog.

"Let's get you some kibble" Continues John.

John walks towards the kitchen cupboard and grabs his dog's bowl on the way. Topping it off, he goes to change into some more comfortable clothes.

* * *

As a tow truck slowly pulls over the hill leading to his house, John tosses a ball toward the edge of his front yard for his dog to chase. As he starts walking towards it, the truck pulls to a stop. A man then exits the car with slicked-back dark hair, wearing a black leather jacket with an orange polo shirt underneath it.

"Don't know why you called me up here, John" States the man. "She looks fine."

"She hasn't had a tune-up over the last year, Aurelio." Responds John "I also want to make sure nothing's been damaged internally."

"Ok, I can probably have that done in a day or two." Answers Aurelio. "Anything else you need John?"

"No, that everything, thank you for finding her." Responds John.

"Not a problem man. Don't mention it, I just had to make a few calls." Replies Aurelio as he held out a hand for John to shake. "See you next week John"

Taking the hand, John gives Aurelio a firm shake "See you next week."

"Come on boy!" John calls, as he turns around to enter the house. Entering the house, John moves towards the kitchen so that he can make himself a sandwich.

John slowly walks into a dimly lit kitchen, flicks the light on, and sets a fresh jug in the coffee machine. Once the pot started to heat, John is distracted by a whine.

"What is it, boy? Asks John. The dog gave a small whine as he pushed an empty water dish forward.

"Oh" He murmurs, and with the barest hint of a smile, refills the bowl. Just in time for the coffee to be done.

With a cup of coffee in hand, John sits on the, petting the dog lying at his feet.

Slowly drinking his coffee, John contemplates on the last few days. With peace made between himself and Abram Tarasov, he can be assured that he won't be bothered again. Lest his wrath be brought down against Abram once more.

Finished his coffee, John walks towards the sink. Setting the cup down, he grabs the soap and sponge and starts to wash the dishes.

Turning off the tap to the sink, he grabs the rag off the stove to dry what few dishes there are, drying the cup, John grabs the bowl from yesterday's breakfast.

Finished with drying the dishes, John moves toward the cupboards to put them away, stacking them neatly in the cupboard. After doing so he steps out of the kitchen and goes up the stairs that lead to the second floor.

Making a left to enter the master bedroom, he grabs the clear garbage bag holding what remains of the suit from last night. He then exits the room and heads toward the basement. Once inside, John places the gun cases containing his pistols and the case containing the rifles, the suit filled garbage bag and his gold coins but not before taking a roll, into a wooden crate.

Closing the lid on the crate and shovelling the broken concrete back on top of it. He grabs the fresh concrete mix and proceeds to pour it onto the destroyed floor.

As the scent of concrete fills the air John allows his mind to wander to when the promise was made to seal this crate away. Recalling with perfect clarity how her earrings glittered in the moonlight, how her face lit up in pure joy as he told her he was free. How her smile threatened to outshine the stars themselves as he made the promise to never go back. How he took her back to the same place for their first anniversary, how her eyes sparkled when he gave her that diamond neckless.

John, finally finished, snaps out of his memories and places everything in a pile. Then leans back against his basement wall with his dog at his feet, rubbing against his leg. Patting the dog on the head, John closes his eyes, letting his mind drift to memories of a beach and a woman.

***DING***

John's eyes snap open, moving to grab his pistol off the table. Checking its thermal clip as he does so. _10 rounds remaining_, he notes to himself.

Moving up the stairs, John puts the pistol behind his back as he walks up the stairs.

***DING*** the doorbell rings again as if to say "I am here and waiting." John ignores that particular thought. Now is a time to focus, lest this threat goes unattended.

Walking towards the door, he sees two shadowy figures on the other side. Noting that one is smaller than the other, he reaches for the handle and...

* * *

Miranda immediately focuses when the door starts to crack open. The first thing she takes notice of is how little the door opens, giving whoever is behind it light cover.

The second thing she notices is the man who comes half into the doorway. Light white skin, long black hair that reaches his neck, dark brown eyes, a scruffy bread that dominates his lower face. With a scowl but not a frown that seems to be permanently etched onto his face.

"Evening." The man says, not coming fully into the doorway.

"Evening, I'm Commander Shepard and that is Miranda Lawson." Responds Shepard, gesturing toward her when saying her name.

"We are looking for John Wick" Continues Shepard.

"I'm him" Responds the ma... Mr Wick.

"Good to meet you, Mr Wick, we are hoping to discuss some busin..." Starts Shepard.

"I'm retired" Cuts in Wick, looking ready to spring into action within the next few seconds.

"Can you please hear us out at least?" Pushes Shepard.

Wick pauses for a moment, seeming to weigh his options.

"Come in" he answers, pushing the door fully open and holstering a model of pistol Miranda didn't recognize. Turning around Wick gestures for them to enter the house, shutting the door as they do so.

Wick proceeds to walk down the houses main hallway. As they follow, Wick calls back and ask "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee for me," Responds Shepard.

"Tea, please." Answers Miranda. "Steeped."

Finding themselves led into an open room with a white and black wooden shelf. Taken notices of the multiple pictures that contain Wick and an unknown woman, Miranda notes to herself that the woman isn't anywhere to be seen.

***WOFF***

A low bark breaks Miranda out of her inner musing, turning to the right a dog is resting on the floor.

"Hey boy," Says Shepard, as he walks up to it and starts scratching it behind the ears. "Does he have a name?"

"No" Calls back Wick, perplexed by this, Miranda turns back to investigating the shelf.

A few minutes past and Wick walks in with 3 cups in-hand and leads them to an open room with a hard oak that sits right by a large glass window, providing a view into the yard. Setting two of the cup down on the one side of the table, Wick pulls out the chairs and takes a seat on the other side.

Shepard, after taking a moment to get situated is the first to speak. "As I mentioned at the door, we are looking for your help."

Miranda jumps in after him "We are looking for highly skilled operatives for a high-risk operation, you fit the bill perfectly."

"I'm retired" Wick states.

Ignoring what Wick said, Miranda continues unheaded "The foe is completely unknown. We don't have any information on how they operated, what their battle tactics are. We need you to make sure this mission succeeds."

I'm not that guy anymore" Snaps back Wick.

Miranda opens her mouth to speak but Shepard cuts her off. "We aren't looking for that man. Nor are we looking for you to engage in the same type of work you once did."

"Whole colonies of humans in the Terminus systems are disappearing off the map. Every man, women and child gone without a trace" Continues Shepard. "Even if you can do a tenth of what that guy could, you can help stop it."

Wick goes silent, his eyes lock with her's, as he seems to glance into her very soul. After what feels like an eternity, Wick opens his mouth and asks "What are we looking at? Pirates, slavers, Batarian SIU?"

"Neither. An advanced race known as the Collectors are responsible. We believe they are located behind the Omega 4 relay and as we speak, a team is working on a way to get past the relay" Replies Miranda.

Wick once again goes silent before saying "I'll do it."

Miranda smiles widely and pushes something towards Wick "Excellent, this credit chip has 2 million of the 6 million credit you will be given for this job."

Wick stares at the chip before getting up and sliding it back across the table "Commander, Miss Lawson, enjoy your drinks."

Pushing out his chair, Wick departs the room, leaving his drink untouched.

Miranda turns to Shepard and says with a frown "He isn't what I expected."

"He isn't what I expected either, I've never known a mercenary or assassin to refuse a paycheck." States Shepard.

Wick walks back into the room, grabbing a leather jacket off a coat hook and sliding something into an inner pocket. Turning to Shepard and Miranda, he starts to talk "I have to prepare some things before heading to?"

"The Normandy, she's located at J.F.K." Supplies Shepard.

"The Normandy. Is there anything else you require?" Asks Wick.

"Yes, when can we expect you?" Responds Miranda.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Replies Wick "Have a good night."

Taking that as a cue to leave, Shepard and Miranda quickly finish their drinks and leave the house, Wick shutting the door behind them.

* * *

After closing the door, John proceeds to move towards the garage, his dog following close behind him. Grabbing the keys to the Camaro Aurelio had left for use. John realizes more information is need on Commander Shepard and Miss Lawson, deciding the first stop will be to an old friend.

"Come on, boy," John says as he enters the car.

The dog takes the hint and jumps into the passenger seat. Locking the seat belt into place and shutting the door. He orders the garage door to open. Sliding the car out of the garage and closing the door, he speeds off towards the Continental.

Pulling up to the Continental, John exits the car with his dog right on his heels. Handing off the keys to the valet, he walks up the stairs and into a building he was hoping never to see again.

Moving through the front lobby and towards Charon's desk, John notices how all conversations have stopped and all eyes are on him.

"Mr Wick, while it is a pleasure to have you back I didn't expect to see you again for quite some time." Draws Charon as he peers at John over the rims of his glasses. While impeccably dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt, and blue tie.

He ignores the familiarity and cuts right to the point "Is the manager in?"

"The manager is always in, shall I announce you?" Questions Charon.

"Yes please, stay boy" John answers Charon while giving an order to his dog.

Walking to the elevator and hitting the button for the roof floor, John waits.

***DING***

The elevator sounds and John is already moving, walking towards two men seated at a table but he is only focused on one of them.

"Ahh my next visitor has arrived, very admirable work my good man," says one of the men as he gestures for the other to leave. Gets a good look at the man, John notes that he is wearing a blue long coat, with pulled-back grey hair salted with the black from his youth and a pair of small glasses sitting on his nose.

"Jonathan, it's good to see you!" Warmly states the man.

"Winston" Acknowledges John "I need information"

"You know the rules Jonathan, no business can be conducted on these grounds" Replies Winston.

"Its information on my current employers who aren't apart of the business" Replies John.

"Employers? I thought you were retired." Quips Winston

"I am" Answers John.

"Oh, then why did you take the job? Perhaps you believe it will give you some atonement for your sins, help clear the blood off your hands" Muses Winston. "But enough of my philosophical musing, what exactly is the job?"

"Whole colonies in the Terminus are going dark, every man, women and child gone. I was hired by a Commander Shepard and a Miranda Lawson to help stop it." Answers John and with that, proving Winston point about him attempting to find atonement.

"Commander Shepard, I suppose in your retirement you wouldn't have heard of him. He single-handedly closed the gap in Elysium's defences during the Skyllian Blitz. He was made humanities first and only SPECTRE to date" Says Winston "He hunted down Saren Arerius after it was proven he was responsible for the attack on Eden Prime, in the process saved both the Council and the Citadel from a Geth attack."

"He was reported killed two years ago, but it seems rumours of his demise have been greatly exaggerated." Continued Winston.

"Onto Miss Lawson, she's a high ranking member of the human supremacy organisation Cerberus. Its be indicated in assassination, theft, terrorism, illegal research and other crimes." Begins Winston.

"Miss Lawson herself was responsible for stopping a chemical attack on the Citadel a few years ago. She has a large number of warrants and bounties on her head in both Citadel and System Alliance space, but two years ago she disappeared off the radar." Finished Winston.

"While I highly doubt Commander Shepard will betray you, Jonathan, be careful around Cerberus. Even the High Table worries about them" Warns Winston.

Understanding the warning Winston is giving, John gets up and says "Winston"

"Jonathan" Replies Winston.

Walking back into the elevator, John presses the button for the lobby with plans in mind for his next move.

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Mass Effect or John Wick.**

**First off, I want to thank you all for the response to this story, at the time of me posting this we have 18 favourites, 37 follows and over 400 people who have read the story. I'm blown away I never expected this kind of response to this, thank you all.**

**Next review responses**

_**MythianTechCorp "He has got to have more than just guns and knives for weapons, right?"**_

**Well, I would suggest watching through all 3 John Wick movies to learn exactly what John is capable off. But yes he will have more than guns and knives.**

_**The Real Hell Fire "I was never able to get into Mass Effect for some reason, I don't know why, so all of the characters from that side's feats mean nothing to me. But I sure as hell know Mr. Wick's feats. He is not someone to cross, and anyone who knows who he is, should be rightfully scared if he doesn't train his gun on you.**_

_**You had just gained a follower. Be seeing you."**_

**I can respect that while the focus of this story is John and his world and how changes Mass Effects story the ME character will have some large screen time. Be seeing you**

**Onto discussing the chapter, this chapter was all dialogue but don't worry the next chapter will have some very _entertaining _things. For those that know John Wick Chapter 2, you will have noticed that I have mostly rewritten how the Abram scene went when it came to action and bits of Aurelio's conversation with John when. You can probably expect the next chapter sometime next week.**

**And finally, I would like to thank my Beta AdmiralWhiteFang for helping with all the small mistakes I make.**


End file.
